Alphonso Mackenzie
|género = Masculino |titulo = Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. |afiliación = S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (109 episodios) |serie web = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot (1 episodio) |actor = Henry Simmons |estado = Vivo }}Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie es el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. — A pesar de las numerosas bajas que tuvo S.H.I.E.L.D. durante la Sublevación de HYDRA, él continuó sirviendo en la facción de S.H.I.E.L.D. dirigida por Robert Gonzales. Sin embargo, cuando otra facción de S.H.I.E.L.D. dirigida por Phillip Coulson surgió, fue enviado junto a infiltrarse en ella. Aunque ocuparon el Campo de Juegos, no obstante, pronto las dos facciones dejaron de lado sus diferencias y trabajaron juntos contra HYDRA. Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. se reanudó formalmente con Coulson como su Director, Mackenzie decidió abandonar la organización, sólo para cambiar de opinión cuando los Inhumanos asesinaron a Gonzales. Después de la Guerra contra los Inhumanos, durante el cual salvó la vida de Coulson, Mackenzie se convirtió en el jefe del Departamento de Artefactos Alienígenas. Unos meses más tarde, él se convirtió en el socio de Daisy Johnson en el reclutamiento de Inhumanos para el equipo de individuos potenciados que se estaba formando. En un momento dado, Mackenzie decidió unir el equipo cuando se volvió Director temporal de S.H.I.E.L.D., y continuo trabajando con S.H.I.E.L.D. en sus peleas contra Gideon Malick y Alveus, a quienes lograron vencer éxitosamente. Luego de que S.H.I.E.L.D. estuviera bajo la dirección de Jeffrey Mace, él y Phillip Coulson comenzaron una persecución tras que Johnson se convirtiera en una justiciera. Sin embargo, cuando Lucy Bauer se mostró dispuesta a usar el Darkhold para sus propósitos, Mackenzie tuvo que unir fuerzas con Johnson y Roberto Reyes; él también se fusionó temporalmente con el Espíritu de la Venganza. Luego de ayudar a derrotar a Elias Morrow, Mackenzie comenzó una relación con Elena Rodriguez. Como producto de la traición de Holden Radcliffe, Mackenzie fue secuestrado y su mente fue puesta dentro del Framework, una realidad virtual donde tuvo una vida reescrita con su hija muerta. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Johnson y Jemma Simmons para devolverlo al mundo real, Mackenzie decidió quedarse con su hija en el Framework. Cuando el Framework comenzó a ser eliminado, incluyendo su hija, un afligido Mackenzie fue sacado de ahí por Rodríguez. Poco después, Mackenzie y el resto del equipo fueron enviados al año 2091, donde la Tierra fue destruida y los sobrevivientes humanos vivían en el Faro bajo un gobierno Kree. Él y Rodríguez decidieron quedarse en el búnker con el Inhumano Flint para ayudar a los demás a oponerse a los Kree, mientras los demás buscaban cómo regresar al presente. Después de que la rebelión fuera un éxito, Mackenzie mató al líder Kree, Kasius, y volvió al presente con el resto. S.H.I.E.L.D. inmediatamente trabajó para prevenir la Destrucción de la Tierra, por lo que entraron en conflicto con la General Hale de HYDRA y más tarde con la Confederación. Antes de la batalla final contra Glenn Talbot, Mackenzie se convirtió en el nuevo Director y trabajó activamente para salvar Chicago y vencieron a Talbot. Poderes y habilidades Anteriores poderes Mackenzie ha adquirido habilidades sobrehumanas temporales dos veces, primero cuando se convirtió en centinela de la ciudad Kree, y luego cuando estuvo brevemente poseído por Espíritu de la Venganza. Como centinela de la Ciudad Kree *'Fuerza sobrehumana': Mientras estuvo siendo un centinela de la Ciudad Kree Mackenzie conto con una fuerza física sobrehumana que le permitió enfrentarse a cualquier agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. sin ningún tipo de problemas. *'Durabilidad sobrehumana': Mackenzie también conto con una resistencia más allá de la de una persona común aguantando golpes que normalmente lo tumbarían y lo dejarían con lecciones graves. *'Detección de inhumanos': Mackenzie fue capaz de diferenciar entre humanos e Inhumanos, incluso aquellos que no habían experimentado la Terrigenesis. *'Transformación demoníaca': Poseído por el Espíritu de la Venganza, Alphonso Mackenzie fue capaz de transformarse brevemente en un esqueleto humanoide con una calavera llameante y brillantes ojos anaranjados, muy similar a Robbie Reyes. **'Fuerza sobrehumana': Mackenzie mostró hazañas de fuerza sobrehumana durante este período, especialmente al poder arrojar a sus enemigos lejos de él con tan solo un golpe, enviando a hombres volando varios metros con sus ataques y levantando a un hombre por encima de su cabeza con una mano. Ejerció poco o ningún esfuerzo cuando detuvo a un agente para evitar que lo agarrara al apartarle las manos antes de empujarlo por el aire con un golpe, todo sin siquiera mirar al hombre. **'Durabilidad sobrehumana': Mackenzie soportó que le dispararan en el torso mientras viajaba en su motocicleta, con poco efecto sobre él. **'Médnidad': Mackenzie, mientras estaba poseído por el Espíritu, pudo percibir y hablar con Robbie Reyes, mientras este estaba atrapado dentro de una capa invisible de realidad e incluso fue capaz de tocarlo y fusionarse con él nuevamente. **'Imbuyendo Poder': A través del mero toque, Mackenzie pudo transferir el Espíritu de la Venganza a Robbie Reyes, lo que permitió a Reyes también transformarse en el Vengador Fantasma. Equipamiento Armas Por añadir *'Escopeta-Hacha': Después de ser atacado por Lash durante un ataque a un hospital, Mackenzie menciona la creación de un arma que combinara las características de una escopeta y un hacha. Más tarde, mientras defendía a su hermano de los Watchdogs, Mackenzie creó una versión improvisada de esta arma al amarar un Remington 870 y un cuchillo de carne. Al regresar al Campo de Juegos, Mackenzie comenzó a trabajar en una versión totalmente funcional de un Mossberg 500 Cruiser, que finalmente lo completó a tiempo para luchar contra los Primitivos de Hive en el Zephyr One. Posteriormente, se convirtió en su arma personal, usándolas en muchas misiones como contra los Watchdogs, Aida y la Pandilla de Chinatown. *'Hacha de bombero': Un hacha de emergencia que Mackenzie tomó de la Ilíada cuando fue atacada por un grupo de Inhumanos liderados por Jiaying. Mackenzie lo usó para atacar a Gordon y proteger los Cristales Terrigen, teniendo que usarlo para cortar la mano de Phil Coulson cuando evitó que uno de los cristales se rompiera y su mano comenzó a convertirse en piedra. *'Hacha de Batalla Kree': Mackenzie utilizó el hacha de batalla para matar a uno de sus torturadores Kree en el Faro. *'Barra de metal': como le presta a Phil Coulson su Escopeta-Hacha, Mackenzie usó barras de metal para luchar contra los Remorath que estaban invadiendo el Faro. Luego, él le da una vara a Melinda May para que ella también pudiera luchar. Otros equipamientos *'Métricos': para mezclarse entre los humanos en el Faro, Mackenzie se implantó un métrico en su muñeca, antes de que Elena Rodriguez lo retirara durante la revolución contra Kasius y Vigilantes Kree. Vehículos Por añadir Relaciones Familia *Padre *Madre *Ruben Mackenzie - Hermano *Hope Mackenzie † - Hija *Hope Mackenzie † (Framework) - Hija Aliados *Nicole - Ex novia *S.H.I.E.L.D. (primera encarnación) **Nick Fury † - Director **Maria Hill † - Subdirectora **Robert Gonzales † - Comandante **Bobbi Morse - Compañera y amiga **Isabelle Hartley † - Compañera y amiga **Tony Caine - Colega, anterior compañero de habitación y amigo **Tim Maguire † - Subordinado **Case - Subordinado **Susanna - Subordinada *S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda encarnación) **Phil Coulson - Anterior colega, amigo y anterior director **Jeffrey Mace † - Anterior director **Melinda May - Anterior colega y amiga **Daisy Johnson - Subordinada, anterior colega, amiga y anterior compañera **Antoine Triplett † - Colega y amigo **Leo Fitz † - Colega y mejor amigo **Jemma Simmons - Subordinada, anterior colega y amiga **Isabelle Hartley † - Colega y amiga **Idaho † - Colega **Billy Koenig - Anterior colega **Sam Koenig - Anterior colega **Robert Gonzales † - Anterior líder **Anne Weaver - Anter colega **Tomas Calderon - Anterior colega **Oliver † - Colega **Harris - Anterior colega **O'Brien - Anterior colega **Anderson - Anterior colega **Nathanson † - Colega **Burrows † - Colega **Navarro - Anterior colega **Flynn - Anterior colega **McCafferty † - Colega **Morales - Anterior colega **Wahl † - Colega **Guerreros Secretos - Colegas ***Lincoln Campbell † ***Elena Rodriguez - Enemiga convertida en subordinada, anterior colega, amiga, salvadora e interés amoroso **Equipo de May ***Piper ***Prince † - Colega ***Davis - Colega convertido en subordinado *Lance Hunter - Anterior colega y amigo *Bobbi Morse - Anterior colega y amiga *Carl Creel † - Enemigo convertido en aliado *Sif † *Elliot Randolph *Andrew Garner / Lash † - Aliado y enemigo temporal *Joey Gutierrez - Anterior colega *Unidad Avanzada de Contención de Amenazas **Rosalind Price † **Luther Banks † *Alisha Whitley † - Enemiga e intento de asesina convertida en aliada *Roberto Reyes / Vengador Fantasma - Enemigo convertido en aliado *Gabriel Reyes *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) **Grant Ward † **Burrows † **Antoine Triplett † *Virgil † *Deke - Aliado y temporal enemigo *Tess *Enoc † *Flint - Amigo *Gretchen *Gunner - Enemigo convertido en aliado *Ava *Noah † *Polly Hinton *Robin Hinton Enemigos *HYDRA **Agente de HYDRA † **Gideon Malick † **Giyera † **Hale † **Ruby Hale † - Intento de asesina **Mecas Durmientes *Sebastian Derik *Vin-Tak *Inhumanos de La otra vida **Jiaying † **Gordon † *Andrew Garner *Dwight Frye † *Policía Nacional de Colombia **Victor Ramon † **Lucio † *Androvich † *Watchdogs **Felix Blake **Anton Ivanov † **Watchdog Alfa † - Víctima **Briggs **Viktor Orlov *Hive † **Primitivos *JT James/Hellfire *Lucy Bauer † *Frederick † - Intento de asesino *Hugo † *Vincent † - Intento de asesino *Elias Morrow † *Holden Radcliffe † - Aliado convertido en enemigo *Aida † - Víctima *Holden Radcliffe SDV † *Melinda May SDV † *HYDRA (Framework) *Kree **Kasius † - Víctima **Sinara † **Vicario † **Hek-Sel † **Maston-Dar † *Grill † - Empleador *Zev † - Aliado situacional convertido en enmigo *Holt † *Jemma Simmons SDV (Ilusión) † *Confederación **Glenn Talbot † - Aliado convertido en enemigo **Remorath ***Qajax † - Intento de asesino Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''One Door Closes'' (flashbacks) ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' ***''Who You Really Are'' ***''One of Us'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' ***''One Door Closes'' ***''Afterlife'' ***''Melinda'' ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Laws of Nature'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' ***''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''Among Us Hide...'' ***''Chaos Theory'' ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' ***''Closure'' ***''Maveth'' ***''Bouncing Back'' ***''Parting Shot'' ***''Watchdogs'' ***''Spacetime'' (mencionado) ***''Paradise Lost'' ***''The Team'' ***''The Singularity'' ***''Failed Experiments'' ***''Emancipation'' ***''Absolution'' ***''Ascension'' Trivia *En los cómics, Alphonso "Al" MacKenzie era un agente veterano de S.H.I.E.L.D. y un ex enlace de la CIA con S.H.I.E.L.D. Enlaces externos * en:Alphonso Mackenzie Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot Categoría:Hospedantes del Espíritu de la Venganza Categoría:Líderes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Mecánicos Categoría:Héroes